Nexus
Nexus is an Australian Link main currently playing for Port Royal Smash. Nexus competes in the top-tier division of the promotion and has won numerous championships including the SSB Championship on multiple occasions. Nexus has been part of the promotion since the beginning. Nexus' preferred controller of use is the Switch Pro Controller. Biography Nexus is a player from North Queensland, Australia and is well known for playing Link in all editions of Super Smash Bros. He has also found success playing the other versions of Link along with Dark Pit and Pit. History with Super Smash Bros. Nexus began playing on the Nintendo 64's Super Smash Bros. He has played on each system at their release date with the exception of Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Nintendo Gamecube. 2015 Nexus won the elimination chamber match at Elimination Chamber to win the SSB Championship. He entered the Battleground ''tournament as champion however was defeated by Zion in the tournament final. Nexus lost the rematch to Zion at ''Over the Limit. At Halloween Spectacular, ''Nexus won the SSB Tag Team Championship with teammate Ragnarock. The pair would lose the titles at the following event ''Jungle Hijinx. Nexus competed at the SSB Christmas Special playing against Rod. 2016 First United States Champion Nexus was a participant in the Revolution match at New Year's Revolution ''which was eventually won by Zion. Nexus won a tournament on [[SSB Heat (Port Royal Smash)|''SSB Heat]] to become the first United States Champion. Rivalry with Ragnarock Nexus was interrupted by Ragnarock during a promo on the 4 March edition of SSB Heat and accepted his challenge to a United States Championship match at Smashmania. Nexus and Ragnarock then competed in a match later that night. Ragnarock took the lead in the 5-set match however Nexus rage quit during the final set and claimed to "see him at Smashmania". Nexus and Ragnarock would compete against each other in team matches in the weeks leading up to Smashmania. They were featured as the opening match to the inaugural Smashmania in a 5-set match for the United States Championship. Nexus would defeat Ragnarock in a close match to retain the championship. Nexus and Ragnarock would fued in the months following Smashmania. Ragnarock would be granted the opportunity to choose the stipulation for his next match against Nexus and chose an elimination chamber for the United States Championship at Dream Land. Nexus would be eliminated early in the match allowing Ragnarock to win the Championship. Evolution Nexus formed a stable with players Rod and Mal. The stable would go on and win the SSB Tag Team Championship on the 19 February edition of SSB Heat. Evolution would be forced to put the title on the line at Smashmania in which the team lost to King Jia and Rob. After Smashmania, Ally would join the stable making the team comprised of 4 players. Evolution won the SSB Tag Team Championship back at Dream Land ''and would go on to become the longest reigning Tag Team Champions. Evolution lost the SSB Tag Team Championship on the 9 October edition of ''SSB Heat and the stable was disbanded soon after. 2017 Second SSB Championship Nexus captured the SSB Championship in the triple-threat main event of Smashmania defeating Zion and Mr Dalvin. 2018 - Present Nexus continues to compete at Port Royal Smash events. Championships * SSB Champion (2 times) * United States Champion * SSB Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Ragnarock (1), Rod (2). Entrance Theme * "The Game" by Motorhead (Current) * "King of Kings" by Motorhead - (Current) Used during promo entrances * "Evolution" by Motorhead - Used as part of Evolution * "Live in Fear" by Mark Crozer and the Rels